1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital computers and photonic scanners, and more particularly, to unique apparatus and methods for timely, computerized, detection, tracking, and feedback control of the biological uptake of targeted nutrients.
2. The Background Art
Electronics and optical measurement systems are broad and varied. Systems exist for detection of optics by virtue of radar signatures, infrared signatures, and other spectral signatures in radio frequency ranges.
In the area of optics and detectors, U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,354 B1 issued Mar. 20, 2001 to Gellerman et. al. is directed to a method and apparatus for non-evasive measurement of carotenoids and related chemical substances and biological tissue. This patent is incorporated herein by reference. The method and apparatus of Gellerman et al. provide a non-invasive, rapid, accurate, and safe determination of carotenoid levels, which, in turn, can provide diagnostic information regarding risk of disease or markers for conditions, such as levels of carotenoids or other antioxidant compounds in the body. The method and apparatus Resonance Raman Spectroscopy to measure the levels of carotenoids and similar substances in tissue.
Laser light is directed upon an area of tissue of interest. A small fraction of the scattered light is scattered inelastically, producing the carotenoid Raman signal at a different frequency than the incident laser light. The Raman signal is collected, filtered, and measured. The resulting Raman signal can be analyzed such that the background fluorescent signal is subtracted and the results displayed and compared with known calibration standards.